jojofandomcom-20200222-history
Aya Tsuji
|gender = Female |height = |weight = |blood = |race = |nation = Japanese |hair = |eyes = |color = |movie = |food = |actor = |animal = |flower = |musician = |sportsman = |occupation = Manager and Esthetician |hobby = |family = |mangadebut = Chapter 348 Yukako Yamagishi's Vision of Cinderella (1) |mangafinal = Chapter 364 Sheer Heart Attack (11) |animedebut = |gamedebut = Eyes of Heaven |seiyuu = Kaoru Mizuhashi (Eyes of Heaven) |voiceactor = }} is a minor character featured in Diamond Is Unbreakable. Aya features centrally in the arc Yukako Yamagishi's Vision of Cinderella and in a key role at the finale of Sheer Heart Attack. She is the manager of and sole esthetician in the Cinderella beauty salon. Appearance Aya is a woman of average to above-average height and slim build. Of fine features, she wears her light hair in an arrangement between a slight beehive and a ponytail; her bangs divided in two, in a clean arch reaching cheek level. Her dark eyebrows rest high on her forehead. She wears a pink dress with a thick corset belt at her waist, two smaller belts buckled around it. Personality Aya owns and runs a beauty salon in Morioh, with many qualifications in her profession. At heart she is a romantic, expressing her aspiration to be like the fairy godmother in Cinderella. She seems to be a good businesswoman, who at the same time really wants to help people to find love (including Yukako Yamagishi). It is shown that she dislikes those who force her to use her Stand's abilities for selfish purposes, in her last words to Koichi Hirose. Her low blood-pressure makes her end many of her sentences with "phewwwwwww~". Abilities Aya's Stand is Cinderella, able to change a person's appearance in part or in total (normally in a beautifying way), either temporarily and conditionally, or permanently. Synopsis History Aya Tsuji is a talented esthetician who won her cosmetic certificate in England, inspired by Cinderella´s story, and won many cosmetic contests around the world. She opens a beauty salon called Cinderella in Morioh and, with her Stand Cinderella, helps women to bring love. Diamond Is Unbreakable Yukako's Vision of Cinderella Aya is introduced as a cosmetologist that helps women be loved by the person they love. Yukako Yamagishi, depressed that Koichi Hirose isn't interested in her, seeks the help of Aya to get a new face so that she will be able to charm Koichi. Aya claims that she will need to change Yukako's whole body to catch love, and to maintain the change she will need to use a lipstick every 30 minutes. Yukako discovers that Aya's ability comes from a Stand, but agrees nonetheless. Yukako, however, doesn't use the lipstick and has her face deformed as a result. Aya changes Yukako's body back to normal after seeing Koichi willing to become blind in change of her original appearance. Sheer Heart Attack Aya appears again after Josuke Higashikata attempts to find Yoshikage Kira. Kira attacks Kosaku Kawajiri and drags him toward her store. He kills the man and forces her to switch their faces. Koichi finds a wounded Aya, turned into into a bomb by Killer Queen, and she explodes after telling them that she saw Kira. Trivia *Much like her Stand's namesake, she, like the fairy godmother, grants a wish to be seen as beautiful using a lipstick. However, if not applied at the required point in time, it will deform the face of the recipient of the effect into ugliness as punishment. *She was the second Stand user to be killed by Kira, however unlike Shigechi, she was not seen by Reimi ascending to heaven. *Aya's ''SBR'' counterpart may be considered the hospital guard guarding Josuke's room in JoJolion; as she makes the same "phewwwwww~" sound when exhaling. Gallery AyaTsuji.jpg|Aya showing her products Cinderella Salon.png|Aya Tsuji's fashion boutique named after her Stand Chapter_349.jpg|Chapter 349 cover; working with her Stand Cinderella on Yukako Aya1.png Aya2.png|On phone Aya3.png Aya4fullbody.png Aya5.png Aya6.png Ayawithstand.png|Using her Stand ayadeath.jpg|Aya Tsuji's death References Site Navigation Category:Part IV Characters Category:Stand Users Category:Deceased Characters from Diamond is Unbreakable Category:Female Characters